


【帶卡】宇智波帶土正值婚姻危機

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 宇智波帶土望著手裡的紙條，洋洋灑灑幾行字，宣告他人三十一載以來最大的危機。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【帶卡】宇智波帶土正值婚姻危機

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗：阿荔
> 
> 沙雕歡樂向，無邏輯OOC。

**00.**

宇智波帶土望著手裡的紙條，洋洋灑灑幾行字，宣告他人三十一載以來最大的危機。

劈頭那句「親愛的宇智波帶土先生」也無法消弭他的怒火。

他的伴侶，現任木葉暗部部長，火影的左臂右膀，佔據他人生三分之二時光的竹馬，旗木卡卡西先生遺憾表示：在問題解決之前，我們還是不要見面了。

回想起卡卡西昨晚的崩潰，看在帶土眼裡那就是一張簽好名的離婚協議書，是戰場的滾滾煙塵，是世界末日的哨聲。

那張可憐的紙片霎時被他捏成團，一個豪火球燒得一乾二淨。

他木著臉，掛上駭人聽聞的橘色漩渦面具，無情宣示：

天涼了。

該讓世界毀滅了。

**01.**

那是一場天大的陰謀。時至今日，帶土仍這麼認為。比老頭子曾提過的一團烏漆抹黑的竄改宇智波石碑整出的什麼月之眼計畫還要命。

事件起源於四天前，帶土一大清早接獲波風水門召見，溫和表示：「帶土，有件事要麻煩你。」

「您說。」

「是這樣的。」水門遞了一本冊子給帶土，不算厚的一本，然而他看見封面寫著的「禁術儲藏」，忽覺手裡的薄冊好似灌了鉛，沉甸甸地躺在掌心。他看向水門，後者笑了笑，道：「你就要繼任火影了，有些事得提前了解一番。」

先不說他本就不敢怠慢手裡的書冊，木葉的忍者都曉得所謂的「禁術」，百分之八十都是千手扉間的作品。第二代火影的名號一出，誰敢輕視之？更重要的是，攸關他們的夢想，打拼多年的火影之位，帶土是加倍戒慎小心，唇角的笑意眨眼間消失無蹤，傷疤縱橫的右半臉失去燦爛陽光的弧度，嚇哭路邊的小朋友是易如反掌。

「這本『禁術儲藏』已許久未更新。」帶土翻開一瞧，最後的署押已經是三十年前的事，部分墨水暈染，字跡難辨，「禁術的危險性極高，不僅整理的難度係數高，如果哪一項不小心流出去了也很棘手，恰好你準備接任，就順帶了解一下……所以拜託你啦。」

帶土厲聲回應：「是。」

放到今日，嚐到苦頭的宇智波帶土是說什麼都不肯再踏入儲藏室一步。遺憾當時的宇智波帶土還是個不懂一袋米扛幾樓的垃圾，是只在門口深呼吸幾次，轉出萬花筒寫輪眼便毅然決然踏入禁區的楞頭青。

將令狀和上忍證明遞給門口的守衛才被放行，穿過三道結界進入儲藏室。摸索著按開牆壁的開關，燈光霎時劃破黑暗，第一眼瞧見的是正前方高懸的警告標語及指引。一排排的金屬架充斥空間，一個又一個捆綁好的卷軸整齊擺放。

帶土掩上門，視線範圍內細小結晶飄蕩，霉味撲鼻而來。走了一圈概略查看，禁術儲藏室和一般的資料存放處別無二致，至少不如帶土想像中那般三步一機關五步一陷阱。

大致清掃一回，帶土開始清點工作，赫然發現當中有不少禁術他其實曾經見過。禁術之所以被列為禁術是因為容易脫離掌控，但對那幾位至今仍精力充沛的老人家不在話下──他已無意去數自己無意間到底記下了多少禁術，不禁擔憂起自己是否有一天會為此進入刑訓室。

放下最後一個卷軸時，帶土總算鬆了口氣。修改暈染的字跡，改善編排方式，補足後續增加的卷軸，詳盡的紀錄令成就感油然而生。

然而悲劇總是發生在以為事情結束鬆懈之際。

眼尖瞄到夾縫間一個小巧可愛的卷軸開始自由落體，帶土不及思考便是一個神威。來不及完全轉移，只得舉起手臂阻擋炫目的光，五秒鐘後才完全沉寂下來。

萬幸儲藏室是最高規格，哪怕裡面發生爆炸都影響不到外部。帶土放下手，仔細打量周遭，奇特的是一點異狀也無。

就連本該落在地面的卷軸都不見了。

帶土簡單活動手腳，發覺機能一切正常。他百思不得其解，僅能假設興許那是個半成品或失敗品，半信半疑地回去交差了。水門的抽考也答得盡善盡美，顯然腦袋也沒什麼問題，堪稱一次完美無缺的任務。

「非常好。」水門收回書冊，又說：「對了，卡卡西要回來了。」

「真的嗎？」帶土欣喜若狂，即刻向水門一鞠躬，「我先離開了。」

水門揮揮手，道：「去吧。」

儘管帶土不覺得禁術儲藏室會收藏這樣無用功的禁術，一路上仍在思索方才的意外，但一見到回歸的卡卡西，登時將一切拋在腦後，迎上前噓寒問暖。

那點事哪有卡卡西重要。

當時的帶土是這麼想的。

直到當天晚上，小別勝新婚的夫夫倆天雷勾動地火，隔天也沒有要緊事，默契地擺弄對方的衣服，你脫我馬甲，我除你面罩，準備來一場大人間的酣暢淋漓的親密接觸時，才知曉事態的嚴重。

他，宇智波帶土，竟然，硬不起來了。

**02.**

「也許是你今天沒心情。」卡卡西拍拍他的手背，如此安慰，「別想太多，人總有這種時候。」

帶土看著髮梢尚在滴水的卡卡西，方才幾番嘗試仍無法有一絲反應後，妥協地轉而照顧卡卡西的需求。隨後卡卡西去洗漱，他便端坐床榻思考人生。

沒心情？那一雙染上水氣的黑眸曖昧動人，雙頰醺紅，水珠自衣領下墜，劃過形狀清晰的鎖骨，領口大敞，依稀可見下頭嬌小可愛的乳粒……他恨不得對月長嚎，把卡卡西做得哭著求饒，意正嚴詞道：牡丹花下死，做鬼也風流。

結果現在呢？

他只能依靠想像安慰自己！

帶土想起那本忍者守則，載明忍者任何時候都該一心不亂，但如何危機四伏的任務都沒有現在難堪。他劈手奪過卡卡西手裡的毛巾，忿忿蓋住卡卡西的頭，以與外表不符的細緻擦起那頭白毛。

幸好他們倆當中負責理智掌控的通常是旗木卡卡西，所以儘管慾望的火苗也掩埋了卡卡西，後者依然能憑藉強悍的自制力按抐欲求不滿，安撫淚眼汪汪的帶土。

「睡吧。」卡卡西說，「睡醒就沒事了。」

帶土一時間不曉得該不該吐槽這話聽著和「多喝熱水」沒什麼兩樣，到頭來只是嗯聲回應，被卡卡西全然當作是雄風未振的男人在鬧彆扭。

然而他也不能做什麼。

卡卡西的想法的確是事實，將鎮定自若的外表抽絲剝繭，到頭來裡面僅僅是不甘心。

帶土任由卡卡西抱著他，像安撫小孩似地輕拍他的後背，聽著平穩的心跳聲逐漸平穩情緒，乖順地閉上眼。

可惜隔天晚上的狀態再度證實美好結局只存在童話故事內。

舌頭激烈糾纏，心頭蕩漾，氣氛完美，衣服也脫得一乾二淨──宇智波帶土還是硬不起來。

前一晚的悲劇再次上演，帶土意外的心平氣和，這下頭疼的反倒成了卡卡西。尤其帶土現在這般平靜。卡卡西悄然窺視，方才尚書滿慾望的面孔，如今平靜得讓人膽寒。

他擔心的倒不全然是慾望問題，而是正值壯年的男人突然失去雄風，天曉得帶土會幹出什麼事。縱然對外是個以溫和陽光的形象示人，頗得民心的下一任火影接班人，遺憾的姓氏既然是宇智波，便免不了那潛藏基因的瘋狂。

「大概你狀態還是不對。」卡卡西向後退了退，接連兩次被迫中斷紓解，饒是他也僅能盡量將目光從帶土的身體挪開，「睡吧，事不過三嘛。」

帶土沒有駁斥卡卡西的天真，僅是木然頜首。

當晚，他擁著恬然入睡的卡卡西。臂彎枕著自己的心上人，領有合法證書的伴侶，正值大好年華，分開近一個月，天時地利人和都佔盡了。腦海裡情慾的湧浪蕩平沿岸，恨不得做得你死我活，身體卻毫無反應，好像他就只是棵有思想的樹。

也許是宇智波天生的悲觀救了他，第三天晚上同樣的事再度上演時，在帶土心中已掀不起任何波折。角色甚至顛倒過來，變成帶土安慰起卡卡西了。

「別難過了。」帶土想將卡卡西擁入懷中，像過去每一次那樣，不過考量卡卡西下頭仍然挺立的狀態……他自發地往後退去，衣物也一件一件穿回來，關切道：「我用手幫你吧？」

接連三天在慾望最強烈的時候中止，卡卡西崩潰了。他愛這個男人，無庸置疑，但長年合拍的床上生活已讓他們食髓知味。帶土是打從一開始就沒有反應，但卡卡西是被迫失去反應。

卡卡西懷疑再繼續下去，他大概會得到某種障礙。

他拒絕了帶土的幫助。這種情況下，些許施捨比坐視不管還痛苦。深呼吸幾次勉強緩和，卡卡西按著帶土的肩，眼神再認真不過，「有病要治，別諱疾忌醫了，去找琳吧。」

這種事怎麼能找琳？帶土本想這麼回答。不過想了想，有人的地方就有江湖，這醫院一去，下一任火影有勃起障礙的事肯定馬上就人盡皆知了。倒不如去找跟他們青梅竹馬，連卡卡西接受告白時他哭得慘不忍睹的模樣都一清二楚的琳還好一些。

於是，帶土同意了。

大半夜聽到玻璃敲擊聲的野原琳倏地睜開眼，瞅向窗戶的眼神再清明不過。她悄然無聲地離開床榻，先是打開窗戶，放兩人進來，確認掩好後打起手勢詢問：敵人在哪？

「村子沒事。」

卡卡西的聲音打破寂靜，打消琳以為是緊急事態的念頭。琳鬆了口氣，重新掛起溫和的笑靨。

既然不是村子有狀況，那就是兩位竹馬有狀況了。先前也有過兩人吵架後帶土跑來哭訴的先例，所以琳的視線自然而然在兩位男士臉上來回探索，卻看不出矛盾的跡象。實在瞧不出端倪，但兩人神情過於嚴肅，她只能開口問：「到底怎麼了？」

卡卡西側頭思考，任何言語在這種時刻都顯得蒼白，索性將千言萬語濃縮成兩個字──

「救命。」

**03.**

「你冷靜一點。」

一大清早接獲卡卡西的忍犬傳遞的消息，被小夥伴們折騰到凌晨才睡下的野原琳倉皇奔赴他們的家，連口紅都沒來得及塗，更別提遮一下慘不忍睹的黑眼圈，才堪堪在發小準備瀟灑走天涯之前按住他的肩膀。她一把拽下那張審美奇特的面具露出下頭那張俊臉，驚慌失措地發現帶土已換上宇智波式苦大仇深。

她頓時有種自己是救世主，全世界都欠她一命的錯覺。

與此同時，琳又覺得對不起世界，無比懊悔當年沒有選擇鑽研泌尿科，折騰一晚上也沒能找出解決問題的方法，從而導致這場驚天危機。

她能理解帶土和卡卡西的心情。未曾體驗七年之癢，結婚至今十二年了還是忍界的模範伴侶，熱衷於把狗糧灑遍世界各地，身心達到驚人的合拍著實不容易，而擁有復失去遠比未曾擁有更慘絕人寰。

一夕之間的變革，要他們如何鎮定自若。

「我要怎麼冷靜。」帶土喃喃道，一掌拍上桌面，砰得碎成兩半，「我怎麼可能冷靜得下來！」

那可是實木的啊！琳一時間不曉得該心疼帶土的手還是他們的錢包。然而她轉念一想，帶土有柱間細胞，恢復力無庸置疑，而兩個上忍的工資加在一起著實夠他們揮霍度日……好像心疼她受到驚嚇的心臟比較實在。

話雖如此，帶土只是無聲嘆息，火山隨即重歸寂靜。他撓著後腦的髮絲，滿懷歉意道：「都什麼時代了還搞留書出走。我們都不年輕了，年紀一大把還麻煩妳來干涉，卡卡西也真是的……抱歉啊，琳。」

帶土的言行舉止很正常，還有餘裕吐槽卡卡西作風老派，簡直正常得過頭了。種種行徑卻騙不過知根知底的琳，誇張一點說，帶土動一根手指，琳都曉得他在饞甘栗甘的特製糕點組合。

完了。琳想。這傢伙氣炸了。

然而她對帶土的「離婚說」存疑。按她對他們的理解，離婚這件事有生之年恐怕只會是天方夜譚了，卡卡西不願，帶土不肯。而方才帕克來找她的時候未表示出異常，只說卡卡西請她照顧帶土一陣子，想來是猜到帶土的反應。

帶土說卡卡西留書出走，琳決定從問題源頭下手，她小心發問：「那張紙條呢？」

帶土抬起頭看向左側，那裡只是浴室。琳扶額，只能寄望帶土，「你從頭給我說一遍，別加油添醋那種。」

「我哪有加油添醋。」說歸說，帶土仍心不甘情不願地複述，「親愛的宇智波帶土先生，為了身心健康著想，我們兵分二路，同仇敵愾。」

「……這跟離婚有什麼關係？」

「不，妳不了解。」帶土臉色凝重，琳上一回瞧見這種臉色還是邊境戰爭爆發的時候，「問題一天沒有解決，我就一天見不到卡卡西。那張證書的得失，只不過是汪洋的一片浪花，是聊勝於無的慰藉，是虛無縹緲的美夢。若說過去是現實，那麼此刻必然是幻境……妳說，虛假的世界，又有什麼存在的必要呢？」

他語氣柔和，咬字清晰，搭配那一副嗓子，他們之間相距至少兩米，卻如魔鬼在耳廓低語，每一個字都震撼人心。

琳沉默了，心頭湧現出無數的MMP。她深刻體認宇智波帶土大有長進的忽悠功力，一時半會竟想不出一套辯詞。荒謬地發現認同感由心而生，甚至開始思索她現在踏著的大地是否僅僅是荒蕪，蒼穹也不過是一塊畫布。

幸好有件事琳非常肯定，世界不能亡，至少，絕不能亡在她手裡。

她嫻熟地從忍具包裡摸出新品結界一扔，柑橘色半透明的四方形柱體霎時包裹帶土。肇因於長年你扔我解的默契，後者登時忘卻一切，專心致志地破譯結界。

琳把握機會飛也似地開始找支援。

她先是從帶土的忍具包裏通訊用卷軸，依照帶土從前教過的方法，滴血結印。幾秒鐘後，卷軸上跑出一組的小人面面相覷。她用的是帶土的卷軸，出現的自然是帶土的形象──一個穿著一身滴水不漏的黑衣，配戴虎皮面具的小人。對邊則是一身火雲漂泊的黑袍，腳趾擦著時髦的紅色指甲油的橘髮小人。

橘髮小人道：「通關密語？」

琳悄然回首，見帶土仍在沉迷破解。結印的手速快到只見一片殘影，結界上佈滿蟲爬似的文字，進度之快，令曾參與製作的琳冷汗涔涔。她趕忙道：「你今天，扛大米了嗎？」

清脆的女聲自男性人偶的口中傳出，橘髮小人詫異了。他看向右側，似乎在和誰對話，他沉默片刻，才艱難開口，「他怎麼了？」

同樣的問句，相似的情境。

琳這下完全明白卡卡西昨晚求助無門的絕望。

**04.**  
  
聽說前因後果的彌彥以最快的速度召集曉，一點也不擔心一個滿是S級忍者的堂堂第一傭兵組織來處理這種事是否大材小用。

一來是宇智波斑雖已不做大哥很多年，但曉嚴格意義上是屬於斑的私產，而今被他指定的繼承人帶土代為管理。作為一個優秀的社畜，「頂頭上司的事就是我的事」僅僅是基本素養。

二來是凡事牽扯到「宇智波」三個字都勢必得審慎以待。他們能因為各種理由開眼，同樣能因為各種理由走向報社之路。

當然最重要的是──

他裝作若無其事地瞥向野原琳身側的宇智波帶土，幾乎要憋成內傷。

憶起往昔那段每每被強迫吃狗糧的日子，彌彥止不住幸災樂禍。

想不到這傢伙也有今天！

有這種想法的不只彌彥一個。儘管眼前所有人都只是單薄的影像，帶土還是能清晰感覺到哪些人在憋笑。

幸虧帶土臉皮夠厚，面對眾人灼熱的打量，他雙手環胸，指尖在小臂輕點，兩條長腿交疊，姿態之沉穩，不知情的外人看來恐怕還以為是在討論一筆即將影響全世界的大生意。

雖說這件事若沒解決，宇智波帶土的報社人生也的確是會影響到全世界。

「我相信琳小姐的能力。」作為帶土不管事時的負責人，彌彥清清嗓，率先開口：「既然她檢查過不是身體的問題。那恐怕就是外部因素了。」

彌彥直勾勾盯著帶土的臉，後者依然一發不語，於是他繼續往下說：「冒昧請問一下，您最近經歷過什麼不尋常的事嗎？」

「我前幾天受命整理去過禁術儲藏室，弄掉了一個小卷軸。」帶土說，「我沒看過內容，卷軸也沒了。我查過那個卷軸，沒有半點有用的資訊。老頭子們不久前組團出遊了，聯絡不上。」

連珠炮似的把後續問題一併說明，見眾人驚訝的表情，帶土似笑非笑，「你們不是以為我們一個晚上只做了身體檢查吧？」

「……」

帶土聳聳肩。

「所以說吧，我要怎麼樣才能硬。」

帶土很鎮定，彷彿這場會議的主角不是他，他只是來嗑瓜子的路人甲。

迪達拉想了想，說：「既然是忍術的一種，不可能長時間維持效力，過一陣子不就好了？」

「這個卷軸很可能是千手扉間的作品，你覺得他會缺這點查克拉？」帶土嗤笑道，「再說，一陣子？卡卡西都要跟我離婚了還一陣子？」

黑眸轉紅，幽深似海，帶土道：「我，現在，就要，操他！」

一番黃暴發言嚇得全場噤聲，除了琳和迪達拉。前者是歷經風雨，深思熟慮後決定別駁斥帶土的離婚說，常言道生於憂患死於安樂，適度的危機感能加速事件推展；而後者猶在嚷嚷：幹嘛捂住我的耳朵！

「這裡有未成年。」

蠍放下手，順帶打破寧靜。早知道他就砸了那只戒指，說什麼都別同意迪達拉。宇智波帶土的熱鬧是能隨便欣賞的嗎？S級任務頂多要命，欣賞宇智波帶土的熱鬧可能生不如死。

「這種事不是我擅長的啊。」飛段撓著後腦杓，絲毫沒發現同事們的白眼，他眼神一亮，說：「要不，我給你做場儀式？」

「我是中忍術，不是中邪。」

而且這一場儀式下去，也許還要加上中邪。

「或者藉助道具？」

「道具怎麼能滿足我的卡卡西。」  
  
「……」

「話說，這種問題應該找專業的。」

「琳的技術我很放心。」

「現在不是你任性的時候。」角都說，被強制中斷任務，他的心情並不比帶土美麗，「她解決不了，你就要找能解決的人。」

「……你要我找誰？」

第一個浮現在角都腦海中的名字是千手柱間，但剛才也聽說了人不在木葉。於是他轉而道：「綱手？」

「既然琳檢查過說辦不到，你確定綱手不會建議我打掉重練嗎？」帶土停頓一秒，補充道：「多方嘗試，真搞不定，一拳崩了，反正柱間細胞的擁有者打不死。」

所有人順從帶土的話去想像，腦裡浮現出攢拳的綱手和一大團馬賽克。琳和小南還好，男士們都心有戚戚焉，不由自主夾緊雙腿。

「還有什麼建議？」

「……」

催命的聲音再度響起，「沒有了？」

放下交疊的雙腿，帶土誇張地嘆了口氣。

「我前幾天剛整理完禁術儲藏室，而這副面具是新品，剛剛做好人物設定，還沒有人見過。」

帶土彎起溫和至極的笑容，卡卡西很常見到，但其他人近乎前所未聞的那一種。陳述鏗鏘有力，聲音低沉沙啞，輕易叫人的心情為之波動。

他寶貝地摸摸自己的面具，郎聲道：「所以，我隨時可以從暗戀前輩的女子高中生……」浮誇的語調頓時下沉，「變成誰也不是的男人。」

明快的威嚇令彌彥嚇出一身冷汗。

儘管並非彌彥等人所願，但曉當年尚未成為合法組織時，在各國眼中的確是專門收容叛逃忍者的恐怖組織，至今仍有不少人視調節平衡的曉為眼中釘。

因此任何一個穿著火雲袍在外惹事生非的人，都可能再度讓曉成為眾矢之的。

爭取時間。

彌彥掃了一圈眾人，眼神不停傳遞這四個字。

緊要關頭，鼬站了出來，說：正規的行不通，試試非正規的吧。

**05.**

於是帶土敲響大蛇丸的實驗室大門。

大蛇丸的實驗室在音忍者村，深諳離木葉遠一些還能眼不見為淨。萬幸短時間長距離的移動對帶土是易如反掌，過去他也時常這麼做以支援各處。

「真是稀客。」大蛇丸說，「這不是下一任火影嗎？臉色怎麼這麼難看，是著了誰的道？」

帶土真想轉身就走。

坦白說，他根本不想來找這傢伙。每每見到大蛇丸，那個彷彿看到寶的眼神，總令他產生被開腸剖肚的錯覺。因此他寧可求助千手柱間和千手扉間，最糟糕不過是接受來自宇智波的嘲諷。

然而千手兄弟不在的當下，他也的確是走投無路了。

「少廢話。」帶土抱臂，厲聲道，「說出你的條件。」

和大蛇丸這種類型打交道，還是直接攤開來說對彼此都好。

「好說。」大蛇丸笑得陰森，不知從哪抽出一個針管，「我對你的身體很有興趣。」

帶土低咒幾句，為自己的天真，也為那道防不勝防的禁術。大蛇丸研究柱間細胞已數十年，無時不刻不想得到更多移植者的數據。他捲起衣袖，認份地坐到椅子，啞然道：「如果有任何一點資料外流……」

「那就用不著你操心了。」熟練地紮針取血，暗紅漸漸取代透明，看得大蛇丸是心情大好，「我還是很守信用的。」

對此，帶土只是冷笑。

「大蛇丸守信用」是他近期聽過第二好笑的笑話。

第一名是「宇智波斑是個溫柔的人」。

**06.**  
「真奇怪。」大蛇丸說，「實在太奇怪了。」

大蛇丸看著念念有詞，和說詞不符的是未加掩飾的興奮。

繼抽血之後，帶土幾乎把這裡不危及生命安全的項目都做了一遍，得到一份約略三公分厚的資料，同時對大蛇丸自檔案櫃中取出的另一本「柱間細胞載體」的冊子翻至寫有他大名的那一部分視若無睹。

醫療領域並非帶土的專長。掌仙術還能依靠寫輪眼複製，治療過程拖長亦無妨，反正他不像卡卡西得精打細算規劃每一份查克拉的用途，充足得足以令他揮灑度日。一些基礎部分還能理解，稍微深入的用詞看的他一個頭兩個大。

事關重大，他乾脆直接問：「哪裡奇怪？」

「如果不是你的確有中術的記憶，產生中術的反應，從這份身體檢查報告看起來難以置信。就像那位琳小姐的結論，連一顆蛀牙都沒有，更別說是不舉。體內不存在他人的查克拉流動，術式就更不用說。」大蛇丸滔滔不絕，振振有詞，「從你查克拉的流動來看，恐怕也不是幻術，這點你們宇智波應該更清楚。」

帶土未駁斥大蛇丸的言論。雖然他對寫輪眼有相當的自信，但世界確實存在能影響他的幻術，好比止水的別天神。所以在會議上見到鼬的時候，他已暗自讓後者為他查看，鼬給出的答覆同樣是「不存在幻術的痕跡」。

別天神的可能性仍未排除，最強幻術的強悍便是無聲無息的改變。但止水前不久接了長期任務，目前人尚在水之國。從鼬的反應來看，止水眼睛也安然無恙。

於是帶土說：「你覺得意志變更的可能性有多高？」

「我聽說二代目大人曾研究過精神系的控制。」大蛇丸饒有興致地回應，能影響到宇智波，還是宇智波帶土這等實力的人，那個卷軸已是價值連城……然而千手扉間停止了研究，將其與萬花筒寫輪眼的資料一併塵封，「意志變更牽扯的仍是幻術，所以與其說意志變更，不如說是潛意識的賦予。」

「你是指潛移默化？」

「可以這麼說。潛移默化通常需要一段時日，好比言語，一種強悍美妙的力量，你應該很明白吧。」黑髮的宇智波斜睨過來的那一眼，大蛇丸識相地收斂嘲諷，「而別天神之所以被稱為最強幻術，乃因它強行改變思維是即刻性、無聲無息。」

帶土試探道：「最強之所以被稱為最強，是因為它罕有。」

「禁術也不常出現不是嗎？」大蛇丸說，「所以我更傾向於認為應當是一個暗示。」

「暗示？」

「沒錯。」大蛇丸說，「也許有人能發覺意志被迫變更，但暗示又有多少人會注意到呢？」

帶土臉色霎時古怪起來，遲疑片刻，艱難開口：「你是說，千手扉間施加一個暗示，讓中招的人不舉？」

「……」

「……」

「顯然這很有效。」饒是大蛇丸也無言以對，對千手扉間的崇拜之情如滔滔江水，忍不住出聲為其平反，「你看你和卡卡西感情再好還不是搞成現在這樣。」

帶土撇過頭。

「比起這個，我現在更好奇二代目大人當初到底有沒有成功。」

**07.**  
聽說昨天有人在湯之國邊境見到初代目大人和斑大人。

嘗試幾種療法無果，在大蛇丸興致勃勃拿出藥盒時，迎面而來的苦澀氣味讓他立刻決定找藉口離開。因著大蛇丸最後提供的消息，帶土踏上了湯之國的土地。就著不久前偶然聽聞柱間和斑的閒談，他直奔暗傷修復聞名的藥泉所在地。

稍加打聽一番，順利在旅館的長廊上見到宇智波斑。

舉杯一飲而盡，酒盞置回托盤，斑才悠悠開口：「什麼事讓你過來？」

「你們沒在一起？」

「柱間去另一處探查，晚點回來。」斑說，「至於泉奈和千手扉間，我們路線不同。」

人運氣一糟真是喝水都會噎到。帶土妥協地坐下，順口問：「你們不是在找大筒木的遺跡嗎？」

「原本目標的遺跡裡找到一張地圖，上面有幾個標示地點，我們兵分二路。」

此刻，宇智波帶土宣布「兵分二路」榮登他最討厭的詞彙。悵然若失，身形佝僂，高傲自信的男人頃刻間榮光盡失。

帶土突然來訪已令斑一頭霧水，往昔帶土未能完全獨當一面時還會來求指教，現在鮮少有他不能解決的事。而今連過去一度被宣告恐不能再當忍者時都咬牙苦撐的人，十足頹廢的模樣就更耐人尋味了。

斑雖然時常逗得帶土跳腳，但宇智波家的崽只有他們能欺負。到底是看著長大的孩子，此情此景於心不忍。他盡可能溫和，問：「發生什麼事了？」

帶土三言兩語交代前因後果。

「原來如此。」他對千手扉間有再多的不滿，都不會否認扉間在忍術開發的確成績斐然，「千手扉間有段時間想嘗試以精神論破解寫輪眼的幻術，柱間確實提過這回事。」

此言一出，帶土的身形縮得更小了。

「他應該不會無聊到做出這種暗示。」

斑難得有些遲疑，無聊與否向來不在扉間的考量範疇。儘管好笑，但不得不承認扉間這一手效果拔群。

傲骨使然，哪怕斑是正確的，大多時候帶土也不贊同，然而這次他的想法著實更貼近於斑。儘管不是他，倘若世界上真的存在不畏懼於喪失雄風的人，便白瞎了辛苦開發的術。

「假如他下達的暗示是這樣的呢？」斑頓了頓，說：「『你最畏懼的事物』」。」

……他最畏懼的事物難道是不舉嗎！

神情陰晴不定，表情扭曲，宇智波帶土忽然有幾句話想和千手扉間說。

「你想到哪去了。」斑白了帶土一眼，這小崽子思維活躍的破毛病都三十多了仍一如既往，「術不是非要直搗黃龍。尤其是在無法達到和寫輪眼幻術同等效力，正面攻略無效的情況下，迂迴行事才是上策──羞恥於戰鬥僅僅是無謂的負擔。」熱衷教育小輩的男人難得多話，斑接續道：「何況過於精準點出受術者恐懼，反而容易引起反彈。術的開發只求結果，過程不重要。」

帶土乾咳兩聲，說：「所以不舉只是達成結果的方法。」

「顯然很有效果不是嗎？」同樣的話出自大蛇丸和宇智波斑是兩種感受，斑斜視帶土，直言：「旗木卡卡西的死亡或許是一勞永逸的方法，但迫使他離開你，結果一樣是失去。」

那為何不是移情別戀？帶土先是這麼想，卻又立刻排除。所謂的暗示要是出現一個異常突兀的部分，便可能喚醒受術者的警覺。

斑最後說：「雖然程度不同，也多耗幾天，但你最畏懼的事還是發生了。」

既然確定是暗示的一種，那破解的方法也明白了。

帶土總算鬆開眉頭。想起大蛇丸的疑問，術的效果勢必得經過驗證，所以他好奇地問斑：「曾經有人中過這個術嗎？」

「我沒有。」斑沉思半晌，塵封的記憶逐漸清晰，又說：「柱間可能中過，曾經有段時間他不太正常。」

千手柱間正常過嗎？

帶土沒敢開口，硬生生吞回腹中，打趣道：「該不會也是不舉？」

殺氣登時籠罩，帶土雞皮疙瘩全站了起來。

良久後，斑才悠悠道：「別傻了，你如何和柱間相提並論。」

**08.**  
千手柱間在一個小時後回來。

帶土看到他差點喜極而泣。總算能擺脫斑霹靂啪啦向他描述柱間如何如何，左一句「你們連他一根手指都比不上」，右一句「全忍界都該感謝柱間」。聽得久了，饒是帶土也忍不住思索自己是否真像斑口中那般慘不忍睹。

然後他看到在柱間後頭亦步亦趨的人時，眼眶發熱，幾步上前將人鎖在懷裡。

「帶土也在啊？」柱間開心道，「卡卡西還找我們回去呢，正好，省了趕回木葉的時間。」

「非常抱歉打擾兩位的假期。」卡卡西向後避了避，順利躲開帶土如大狗的蹭臉，朝斑一鞠躬，「但這件事刻不容緩。」

趁柱間和斑討論治療方案時，帶土小聲道：「我以為你會去找千手扉間。」

「我原本是這麼打算。結果我剛剛到火之國邊境就在黑市發現我的懸賞令，重金，還要求要活的、必須完好無缺，少一根頭髮都不行。」卡卡西忽視中間的雞飛狗跳，漠然道：「據說是曉發出來的──你這個曉的幕後老大是不是應該解釋一下？」

「……誤會，都是誤會。」帶土委屈巴巴，癟嘴道：「我本來就很少管他們想幹嘛，再說怎麼可能要他們幹這種事，全都是彌彥自作主張。」

卡卡西的狐疑叫帶土痛心疾首，完全沒有把彌彥逼得走投無路的罪魁禍首的自覺。

萬幸卡卡西和琳一樣，對帶土的作風瞭若指掌，稍加思考便猜出事件全貌，對莫名其妙捲入風暴身心倦怠的彌彥滿懷歉意。也幸好因著懸賞令的要求，活捉的難度與殺死無法相比擬，讓他能輕鬆避讓。

「剛好在森林裡遇見柱間大人，就請求他的幫助。」卡卡西說，「倒是沒想到你也到這裡來。」

「我也是意外。」帶土不想回憶大蛇丸的實驗室，含糊帶過，「而且如果聽老頭子嘲諷能解決問題，聽多久都不是問題。」比起嘲諷，他更害怕聽見柱間怎樣怎樣，那是沒完沒了的折磨。

「帶土。」卡卡西格外感動，「你成熟了。」

不曉得該不該吐槽的煩惱再度湧現。這個世界上現在大概只有這人仍堅信他是個善良的人。明明他都要繼任火影了，明明他是曉的現任負責人，帶土實在不理解為何過去笨拙莽撞的形象在卡卡西心目中如此根深蒂固。

算了，卡卡西認為他善良，那他就善良吧。帶土心忖。反正他越善良，就越得卡卡西的心。

嘀咕好一會兒，柱間和斑總算一拍即合。黑眸不再，腥紅翻湧，斑睜著一雙萬花筒寫輪眼直勾勾盯著他，「柱間說得對，既然是暗示，那就用更深一層的暗示覆蓋就行了。」

非常有道理，這也是帶土想到的處理方式，然而他總覺得哪裡不對勁，「等等，當初他也是用這種方法嗎？」

「當然不是。」斑鄙夷道，「你怎麼會覺得柱間像你一樣，需要其他人幫著解決？」

他就不該自討苦吃。

帶土仍不放棄掙扎，「如果失敗的話──」

「那也死不了。」

「……」

「廢話少說。」

幻術鋪天蓋地的剎那，帶土放下手，徹底放棄抵抗。

「好了。」

一分鐘後，帶土重回現實。卡卡西撲上前，近距離來回觀察，面上是毫不遮掩的擔憂。

柱間關心道：「感覺如何？」

帶土冷靜地任由卡卡西檢查，那雙漂亮的手甚至探進衣物裡，和腹肌親密接觸，他深沉道：「非常好。」

塵埃落定，只聽見卡卡西一聲驚呼，面前哪還有兩人的身影。

**09.**  
腦子昏昏沉沉，唇瓣火辣辣的疼，衣物碎成幾塊破布，直至背脊觸上臥室的床榻時卡卡西才驚醒。

像是一舉扳回顏面，帶土的動作分外粗暴，恍然令卡卡西以為將被拆食落腹。

戰局進入關鍵深刻，帶土的手碰上褲頭，既期待又怕受傷害令卡卡西一顆心七上八下的。

然後！

然後。

然後……

熱情戛然而止。

帶土的臉色分外難看。

「……」

「……」

沉默在室內蔓延，額際滲出冷汗，他根本不敢抬頭看卡卡西的表情。

不久，卡卡西抬起手，拍拍帶土的肩膀，聲音無比疲倦。

他累了。

「宇智波帶土，我們兵分二路。」

話一說完，卡卡西就消失無蹤。

……

……

……

去他的兵分二路！

**END.**

千手扉間的信件在隔日送到帶土手裡，還特地用了加急。

「我從大蛇丸那裡聽說了。

那只是一個小玩具，沒能破解也無妨，放著不管最快一個星期，最慢一個月就會結束。

附註：千萬別用幻術，尤其是寫輪眼的幻術。」

宇智波帶土一目十行，面無表情地把紙條變成紙團，一個暴風亂舞毀屍滅跡。

隨後他掛上橘色漩渦面具，心想：

天涼了。

該讓世界毀滅了。

**Author's Note:**

> 宇智波帶土2021生日快樂！


End file.
